412-public-remarks-resign
August 22, 2003 Hi All, Things are hot in and around Pittsburgh in many ways. This blast points to invites and actions, plus a grand opening party, and three community events on 9-11. Thanks for the consideration and surfing of the various sites. I hope to see you around town in meaningful ways. Ta. Mark Rauterkus mark@Rauterkus.com http://Rauterkus.com - - - Resign Impeachment Petition in PDF format (6 kb) * http://9x9.cloh.org/departments/politics/impeach.pdf Impeachment ideas: * http://9x9.cloh.org/departments/politics/impeach-Tom.html For the good of Pittsburgh's long-term health, Mayor Murphy needs to resign. With the bailout of the Crossing Guards, two school-issues need attention: 1. The Mayor's office should allow the lighting of the sign at CAPA, the new high school for performance arts. The Mayor finds many ways to suppress news and highlights of the efforts of our kids. Putting a candle under a basket is something that most understand as sinful. 2. The Mayor's Commission on Public Education still hasn't issued its plan, more than a year and a half late. That group needs to go away. The Commission's report should be released directly to a toilet as "pond scum." The process and outcomes are cloaked corruption. Mayor Murphy is playing a high stakes game of "political chicken" with our children packed into the front seat. We can't tolerate his actions. His moves make dangers that justify the call for impeachment. Mayor Murphy's stay on Grant Street needs to end as he is hurting us all, especially the kids. Now it is time for the parents, and the regular folks to demand his resignation. - - - Keep on eye on the dealings with the "alternative" to the Great Race. Can volunteers coordinate and operate a function to show vitality in the city? The Boston Marathon occurs as an all volunteer endeavor. Will the Mayor's Administration put up road blocks or simply get out of the way? - - - Tonight, Friday: West End Elliott Citizens Council Meeting and Candle Light Vigil on Friday August 22 at 7 pm at the Emmanuel United Methodist Church, intersection of Lorenz and Crucible Streets in Elliott. The purpose of the meeting is to discuss ways to save our Zone Four, and all of the Public Safety Personnel (Crossing Guards, EMT, and Police) and to show City Government our disapproval in a peaceful manner. Monday: Pittsburgh Zone 4 Public Safety Council's Emergency Meeting is at 7 pm on Monday, August 25. The meeting is at St Marks Lutheran Church, 933 Brookline Blvd in Brookline. The purpose is to discuss the closing of one or more Police Stations, and the Public Safety, Public Works, and Parks & Recreation Personnel layoffs. We hope to develop a plan of action, concerning this matter. Contact Bob Hillen, 412-571-1126, President of Zone 4 Public Safety Council, bobhillengop@hotmail.com. Tuesday: Public Hearing in City Council Chambers at 6 pm on Tuesday, Aug 26, for the closing of police stations due to a petition from the citizens of Pittsburgh. You can go and speak. Or, call Kim in the City Clerk's office in advance to get onto the agenda, 412-255-2138. Wed: Pgh Public School's board meeting at 7:30 pm. The bailout of 202 crossing guard jobs makes a tax shift away from Mayor Tom Murphy's responsibility. The continuation of this type of leadership means failures. Stand up for the kids. Fight for the kids. Parents and crossing guards need to toss Mayor Murphy out of office. - - - Candidate news: Former Democrat Dan Cohen is running for City Council District 5 seat. The City of Pittsburgh Republican party substituted former Democrat Dan Cohen to run against Doug Shields for the City Council District 5 seat formerly held by Bob O'Connor. Dan Cohen is a real estate agent living in Squirrel Hill who recently changed to the Republican Party over concerns with the City finances, among other things. http://who.CLOH.Org/all/c/daniel-cohen.html Council President, Gene Ricciardi has introducing Shields to protest audiences in council chambers as "Councilman Elect." Woops. Ricciardi, currently the president of city council, is up for re-election and faces TWO challengers on the ballot. Gene's plans to raise taxes got a "Thanks but no thanks" reply from Mayor Murphy recently. His lifeline to save the jobs of 202 crossing guards by shifting the tax burden to the Pgh Public Schools is a shell game solution. Another Dem, Len Bodack, now on council filling Jim Ferlo's seat, may have a challenger, (NN), for the election for the 4-year term. This isn't just outrage about the Mayor's dealings as seven on city council voted for the 2003 budget. Time will tell. - - - THREE Special Event(s) are slated for 9-11 A YOUTH Technology Idea Session, #07, is slated for 10-noon on Thursday, Sept. 11 at Wilkinsburg's Hosanna House. http://summit.CLOH.Org. The Youth Tech discussion is in advance the Warrior Fatherhood event hosted by the National Fatherhood Initiative. http://9x9.CLOH.Org/departments/parenting/warrior-father.html They have a four-day schedule. An after school event geared to those ages 10 to 30 is slated for 3 pm to 4:30 pm on Thursday, September 11, at Mt. Washington's Duquesne Heights Community Center. We'll have activities and focus on self-expression. Please save the date and register online for the concert and presentations to begin at 8 pm on Thursday, September 11 at South Side's Club Cafe. http://S6.CLOH.Org Invited speakers include: James Roddey, Dan Onorado and Rev. Lynn Brodie. Musical performance by songwriter of the year, Dave Nachmanoff. Pass out a brochures, please: http://s6.cloh.org/911/handout-2up.pdf - - - On Sept. 10, UPMC's Eye and Ear Institute is calling for all musicians and music lovers to join their grand opening for the Musician's Hearing Center. http://cloh.org/hot/musicians-hearing.html - - - Rauterkus.com's motherload of thoughts is open with an outbox archive: outbox: http://Rauterkus.com/pipermail/postings-by-markrauterkus/ We can't heal ourselves and soar with "closed door approaches." Rather, in the case of knowledge, more is always more. To divide and scatter is a ploy for those with fleeting power. - - - If you are getting multiple copies via various contact points, sorry. Please let me delete duplicates by providing specific email addresses to NUKE. The pending eVote efforts make multiple messages as multiple ballots. This network has more than 5,500 regional readers. To opt out or in (provide awareness to your friends), just email Mark@Rauterkus.com. Thanks for your understanding. Ta. Mark Rauterkus mark@Rauterkus.com http://Rauterkus.com http://CLOH.Org http://Sunnyhill.org http://www.Deliberate.com _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 412-Public-Remarks community news and insights http://Rauterkus.Com/mailman/listinfo/412-public-remarks